Decommissioned
by HardWrapping
Summary: Harvey knew from the day Numbuh 5 took over he had a target on his back. But even with the day finally here, he can't really seem to bring himself to believe it. This is his last day to say his goodbyes and reflect on everything he's done in the KND.


Harvey knew that this day was coming. Ever since his sister had stepped down as Supreme Leader he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Numbuh 5 never liked him, none of Sector V did, and it was understandable why. He wasn't stupid. He knew that his actions during the scavenger hunt had endangers not only his own sector, but sector V as well.

Was he going to apologize for it? Yeah right. Not to Sector V anyhow. He had tried to apologize to Sonya and Lee, but that had almost proven too much for him. Harvey was a prideful guy. He didn't like admitting he was wrong or apologizing, and it killed him to have to do both for such a monumental mistake. Thankfully they had known him long enough to know how hard this was for him.

In the middle of his struggling apology, they told him it was okay. They knew he was sorry, and there was no point in making him suffer trying to express it. At least that's what they thought anyhow. They and Paddy were his only true friends. Well, Tommy was too he guessed. The guy was always hanging around the tree house and assisted them on missions sometimes.

The rest of the KND however wasn't as willing to forgive him. He'd wasn't going to change, not for them. But he did try to tone down his attitude. Rather than stomping around and bragging about his sister and accomplishments, he tried to ignore them. He followed his orders, he completed them, and he cut out any social connections outside of his sector.

Despite keeping to himself, they still hated him. It was like they expected him to just present himself before everyone and give some heartfelt apology. That wasn't going to happen. He was honestly a little hurt at first. After sector V lost Numbuh 1, they were the ones to step up. They took on villains that made most kids wet their pants.

They had even dealt with threats that had equaled father.

None of them cared though. They would always hail Sonya, Lee, and Paddy as heroes. He on the other hand had just moved up from 'Most annoying kid ever' to 'that guy'. That guy they always glared and sneered at. If he was being honest with himself, it had hurt him a bit. It was probably only his teammates that had kept him from just leaving the KND altogether.

They insisted they couldn't do it without him. He was their leader, and the most skilled among them. They needed him to be Sector W. He knew they were only trying to make him feel better. Yes, he was a tactical genius, and yes he was skilled in combat. But he had no doubt they would have been just fine without him.

Still, it made him feel better to know his friends were willing to go to such length to keep him there. He wasn't good at expressing it, but he cherished them. Somehow they managed to pick up on it, because they never left him out of anything. Lee and Paddy always invited him to play video games. Sonya always greeted him with that warm smile. Tommy always asked him to help test her knew combat 2X4 technology.

Sector W was the only place he felt accepted.

Then that day happened. Numbuh 5 was promoted to Supreme Leader, replacing his sister. It had shaken him for more than one reason. One, his sister was gone. It was hard for any operative to lose their siblings. Rachel didn't really change after becoming a teen, but she grew more distant. It affected him hard, even those who hated him could tell that. For a while he had even had some sympathy from those outside his sector.

Then there was the fact that one of the people who hated him most was in charge. That frightened him. The KND was a typically fair organization, but abusing ones power was not unheard off. Would she make things harder for him? For his sector?

He worked overtime to prove himself. Even if she did hate him, she wouldn't be able to get rid of him if he was their best operative. He started accepting the toughest mission, one after another. He was determined to prove her was invaluable to the KND. He drove himself through the ringer.

Unfortunately his team wasn't able to do the same. They just couldn't keep on running themselves into the ground to keep up with him. And honestly, they didn't think he could either. They had noticed how much more tired he was getting. And though his mission success rate was still on top, he was starting to slip.

The real event that topped it off through was his last mission. They were supposed to be working with Sector X to scout out a villains meeting. Sector X had made it pretty clear they didn't want to work with them, or more specifically Harvey. Harvey wasn't too thrilled to be working with anyone outside of his sector. But orders were orders.

The mission had been going smoothly until he and Numbuh 78 had to get in closer. They were both stealth experts, so it only made sense they would both go in. They had both been trying to plant a bug on Mr. Boss, and were arguing about who should do it. Then Numbuh 78 made a fatal mistake. She shoved him.

He'd been trying to work on his touching problem. He really had. He worked one giving handshakes and high-fives to his teammates, and even managed to withstand a few hugs from Sonya, though these were far and few in-between.

But being touched by someone unfamiliar with him, who made her distain for him known, and who he himself couldn't stand. It just made him snap. He shouted and shoved her back, knocking her down right into the middle of the villains meeting. All heck broke loose after that, and they barely managed to escape in one piece.

He knew he was done for then. Numbuh 5 had called him to her office, just him. This wasn't fair. He was willing to admit that he blew the mission, but was Numbuh 78 just going to go unpunished? She had attacked him, knowing about his problem. Didn't that count for anything?

When he reached her office he found Numbuh 5 looking at him with a disappointed scowl. "Numbuh 363, what have you done?" She said shaking her head.

He glared at her. He hoped she didn't expect him to lose face or cower before her, because that just wasn't going to happen. "Numbuh 5 sir, I realize the failure of the mission was my fault. I'm willing to take full responsibilities for my actions."

She seemed surprised by his response. Then a look he couldn't quite recognize passed her face. Sympathy? Pity? "Numbuh 5 is sorry Harvey, but that's not going to cut it." Harvey? Why was it Harvey and not Numbuh 363? She never called him by his first name before.

Numbuh 5 walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "It's no secret that Numbuh 5 was never to fond of you. But when I become leader I wanted to give you a chance. And you've done well. You've been one of our best operatives, there is no denying that. And Numbuh 5 has always admired you're dedication to the KND. She's only known one other person like that."

He knew she was talking about Numbuh 1. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted. On one hand he was known as the greatest operative in history. He'd even surpassed his father Numbuh 0. On the other hand, he hated him. He hated the fact that he best him. That he was better than him. That his sister had been torn up by his leaving.

"I… thanks." He said trying not to sound disgusted.

"Harvey. The KND is a team based organization. You work well with your sector, and they've told me that you've been working on your… touching problem. I've seen you improve Harvey, but if you flip out on missions like these then-"

"Then don't put me on missions like these. You know how the other think of me. Just let my Sector take solo missions." He argued. He was made, but he managed to hide it and keep his voice lowered. Giving her a reason to come down harder on him was not something he was trying to do.

"It's not that simple Harvey. Missions are getting more dangerous, and we're going to need sectors to start working with one another. Your sector is the pride of the KND right now. We can't just hold you all back for… uh. Listen, it's obvious you can't fix this problem, and Numbuh 5 never wanted it to come to this but…"

Harvey looked at her confused, but then realization hit his face. "You… you're decommissioning me?" He said looking shocked. The door opened behind him and two guards stepped in.

"Harvey, please don't make this-"

"I've given my life to this organization! I've suffered through all the teasing and name calling! I've taken on the worst of the worst! All for the sake of keeping kids safe! And because of one mistake you're going to decommission me?!" He shouted.

The guards stepped forward but Numbuh 5 raised her hand. "Harvey, I'm sorry. But if you can't touch people then how are you supposed to-"

"I can't believe this! You're actually going to can me! This isn't fair! I've done everything right! I run myself into the ground just to try and…" He tried to hold back his tears. He hated crying. It made him look weak, and he despised looking weak. But he just couldn't help it.

Here he was being told that everything he had worked for, everything he tried so hard to accomplish, was for nothing. All he'd wanted to do was prove himself. To try and show he wasn't the whiny little brat everyone had pegged him as. If not to them, then at least to her.

But he failed. And now he was going to have his memories ripped out before his time. "Harvey, please don't think Numbuh 5 takes any pleasure in this. I thought hard about this and-"

He felt his stomach drop. He was going to forget Sonya and Lee and Paddy and Tommy. He was going lose all of his precious memories. Sure he'd had some bad times, but for all of the crud he'd went through, his happy memories with his team outweighed them by a mile. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry for being a brat, and for endangering everyone, and for almost getting us killed back father back then! I'm sorry for all of it!" He fell down to his knees. "Just… please. I'll take an office job or even a janitor's position. Just don't take my memories away. The only happy times I've ever had is with my friends, if you take that away from me then I got nothing. Please." He begged.

Numbuh 5 looked heartbroken. She looked down at the ground and balled her fist up. This was partly why she hated being supreme leader. Making decisions like these. It always broke her heart. She thought it would be easier this time since it was Harvey. Harvey of all people. She shouldn't feel sympathy for him.

But she could tell he was being serious. He really was desperate to stay. And not just to keep his position, but to keep his friends. "I'm sorry." She said sadly. "Take him away."

The guards walked up and grabbed him by the arms. Harvey's first instinct normally would have been to fight the off and run for it. This was unfair. He didn't deserve this. But he was still just floored by the fact all of this was happening. He stared with a blank look as they began dragging him off.

There weren't many people at meeting for his decommissioning. Most people had been glad to be rid of him. Some of them had snickered and laughed as he'd been led there, but after Numbuh 5 threatened that anyone laughing would quickly follow after him, the teasing stopped.

Numbuh 86 had actually seemed… sad, about decommissioning him. Sure she had found him annoying, but she was his best friend's sister, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she thought of him almost like another of her little brothers.

The only other operatives who had shown up were his sector, and a handful of younger operatives who had claimed that he'd saved them at one point or another. Surprisingly Numbuh 78 had shown up as well. She looked guilty. When she walked up to him, he wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

"Harvey, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen. If I'd have known I never would have… I'm sorry." She said shaking her head. He was really surprised to hear that. He knew she hated him like many of the others, but he guessed she never thought one little shove would lead to this.

He snorted. "Keep your apologies. It would have happened eventually anyway." He said turning away from her. He wasn't sure if she got it or not, but it was his own little way of saying 'this isn't your fault'. She looked down sadly and walked off.

A pair of arms wrapped around him. He didn't even have to look to know who it was. Sonya sniffled as tears ran down her eyes. "Harvey, I'm so sorry! I tried to convince Numbuh 5 to change her mind but she wouldn't budge! You have to believe me, none of us ever wanted-"

He looked annoyed. "Geez, I know. Would you stop crying on my shirt already?" She looked at him teary eyed and hugged him tighter. To everyone's surprise, he actually hugged her back. "I… I'll miss your cooking, I guess."

Sonya laughed. "Is that your way of being sentimental?"

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

Paddy and Tommy stepped up next. Both of them were trying to hold back tears. "W-we dug up some farewell gifts for you." Paddy said as the two reached into their pockets.

They held out some cards towards him. "Their some of our best rarest Yipper cards. Even if you won't remember, I'm sure you'll still love Yipper cards. Put them to good use."

He hesitantly took the cards from them. He knew how much they loved these things. This must have been worth a lot to them. "Thanks." He said putting them in his pocket. That was all he could think to say to them. These were his best friends, and he was about to forget them. Yet the only thing he could say was thanks. What was wrong with him?

They didn't seemed to care however. Paddy smiled while Tommy wiped his nose on his arm. "We'll miss you man. And we don't care what the others say. You were a great operative and a great leader." Paddy said.

They walked back and Lee stepped up after them. Harvey didn't know what to say to him. Out of his entire team, Lee had apparently the only one who didn't speak out against his decommissioning. "Hey." Lee said simply.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's it." Lee sighed and scratched his head. "You agree with this, don't you?" He asked glaring at him. "You think I need to be decommissioned."

Lee balled his fist up. "Harvey, you're my best friend." He said. "If I didn't think this was the best thing I'd have… I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology." Harvey said coldly. He knew he was a terrible person. He knew he shouldn't have had the right to be mad at anyone for not sticking up for him, but he was. Sonya and Paddy and Tommy had all stuck up for him. But his supposed best friend hadn't. He wanted to yell at him. To tell him what a jerk he was.

But he didn't have the right to. "Just take care of them." He said. "You're the only one fit to do it. Sonya is too soft, and Tommy and Paddy are… you know."

"I will." Lee said nodding.

With that Harvey turned and began walking towards the decommissioning chamber. "Now let's get this over with." He said grumpily.

Numbuh 5 who had been standing nearby stepped forward. "Harvey, you still have a little more time before we have to-"

"I don't feel like wasting any more time. The sooner we get this over with the better." He said angrily. The other all saluted as he walked back. The guards followed after him.

* * *

><p>Harvey McKenzie walked down the sidewalk dribbling a basketball. He smiled eagerly until someone suddenly snatched it from him. He looked up and saw his sister standing next to him. "Hey there runt. You sure look happy. There some good news?" She asked.<p>

He smiled and nodded. "I made the basketball team." He said excitedly. "I wasn't sure I was going to make it, but I listened to your advice and just aimed for the backboard, and I totally killed it!"

She reached down and put an arm around his shoulder. "That's my baby brother. You show them the McKenzie way to play." She said happily.

The two had grown much closer over the past few months. He didn't know why they seemed to grow distant in the first place. In fact he couldn't remember a lot of things. The past couple of months seemed pretty cloudy to him. But he did feel happier.

He'd been doing better in school, made more friends, and was growing closer with his sister. It was like whatever he had been wasting his time with before had just… vanished.

Rachel started giving him advice on how to improve his three pointer, but he started to lose attention when he spotted someone across the street. It was a kid wearing an ushanka. He was holding a yo-yo and blowing some bubble gum.

Harvey looked at the boy confused. He seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place him. Maybe he went to school with him or something. He was about to go over and talk to him, when he suddenly felt his sister pat his shoulder. "Hey Harvey, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just zoned out for a bit." He looked back across the street and saw the boy was now gone. "Huh. Thought I saw someone over there for a second."

"You sure you're okay? You seeing things that aren't there."

Harvey pouted. "I'm fine." He said giving her a playful shove. She got him in a headlock and gave him a nudgie. "Hah, quit it!"

As they walked off, Lee watched them from around the corner. A buzz came in his ear and he reached up to the mike. "Well, how is he doing? Is he okay?" Sonya's worried voice said over the microphone.

"He's cool." Lee said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here I am writing another KND fic. This is just something I threw together on a whim since I've been having a bit of writers block with my other stories. I've decided to do plan on making an actual story with a plot for KND eventually, but I don't want to throw too much on my plate since I have two others I'm already switching between. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I knew Harvey was a jerk, but I did feel kind of sorry for him when I heard he got decommission because of his condition. Always seemed a bit unfair to me. There were way weirder people who were allowed to stay. I have to imagine he felt kind of cheated to. And I always figured that he Sonya, and Lee must have been friends on some level. Lee did stick up for him, and they were teammates. Well, peace out. **


End file.
